Tempestuous
by MightyMorphingPomegranate
Summary: Rebecca reflects on how Brennan changed her world. "Suddenly, the dandelions he picked weren't for me. The scribbles of crayon he brought home from daycare were intended for another woman's fridge." Oneshot.


**I kind of have a soft spot for Rebecca. I wish we knew more about her.**

... ... ... ... ...

I thought I had more time.

I was hoping to be the only girl in my little boy's life for at least another 10 years or so. I never expected it to happen so soon.

But a mother can tell when her son is in love, when suddenly those eyes that lit up only for you start to glow at the mention of someone else's name.

" _Dr. Bones telled me that the stars are balls of gas_ ," he had said to me, face all aglow, _"not diamonds, mommy._ _"_ He even changed the lyrics to "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" ( _.."like a ball-of-gas in the sky..")._ How can a four year old even think stuff like that? Suddenly, the dandelions he picked weren't for me. The scribbles of crayon he brought home from daycare were intended for another woman's fridge. Everything out of his mouth was " _Dr. Bones this, Dr. Bones that..."_

Moonstruck. Head over heels. My little boy is crazy about someone else.

I'll admit, I was jealous, especially at first. I figured that she was simply another one of Seeley's flings, just passing through. I didn't want Parker to get attached because I wanted to spare him the pain when, inevitably, she drifted off into the distance.

But then I met her. Dr. Temperance Brennan. She is everything I figured she would be: beautiful, ballsy, brilliant... I had heard the tales, after all. But what I didn't expect to find was the storm raging behind her eyes.

I find myself rooting for her.

See, there's something I've never said aloud. I hesitate to even voice it now, in case it might ever get back to him. The _real_ reason that it didn't work between Seeley and I is that he has too much heart for me. The man is one giant, whirling vortex of emotion hidden just beneath the surface. I simply wanted to have fun. Yes, I was definitely looking for some romance, some companionship. But overall, fun. Seeley's love knocked me over. It was too much for me, too intense. And love like that can't be one sided. In order to keep the relationship in balance, it demands the same colossal force in return, and it was just more than I could give. It was too much responsibility. The magnitude of his love and the pressure to return it were like the heavy weight of the oceans as they press down into the earth. _Crushing._ Suffocating.

And I think that _that_ is at the root of Seeley's relationship problems. He wants all or nothing. And he has been searching his whole life for a woman whose internal hurricane rivals his own, a woman who can both _take_ and _give_ love in the same staggering volumes.

So when I met her, this woman who so deftly swept my son off of his four-year-old feet, I couldn't help but stand in awe of her. Dr. Brennan is passion tempered by logic; she's a riptide beneath a calm sea. I knew the moment I met her, the moment she cornered me and asked me why I didn't marry Seeley, that this woman's capacity for love is a well as deep as the ocean. Hidden behind a cool exterior is the hurricane force he's been searching for, in all of her tempestuous glory.

And if Seeley shoved, she could shove back. If he pulled, she could pull harder.

Balance. They can hold each other up.

And I have come to realize that I need this woman in Parker's life, because he is just like his daddy. He doles out love without restraint, but he also craves it like a vacuum. I'll give all that I am to my son, of course. I'm his mother, after all. But I worry that it won't be enough. I worry that he needs a woman like Dr. Brennan in his life to keep him from toppling over.

So not only do I allow Parker to spend time with Seeley and his mysterious partner, I _encourage_ it. Besides, a boy with a heart like his was bound to fall in love sooner or later. I'm glad he chose Temperance.

She's a hurricane, and she doesn't even know it.

He does, though. Seeley. I see it in the way he looks at her, the way he talks about her.

Moonstruck. Head over heels. He's crazy about her, and it scares him to death.

... ... ... ... ...

 **Thank you for reading. :)**


End file.
